


No Such Thing as a Perfect World.

by mmwoods95



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bow and Glimmer briefly mentioned, F/F, Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Spoilerish, catradora talk, im sad, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmwoods95/pseuds/mmwoods95
Summary: Small little talk between Catra and Adora. AKA why was Adora in the horde in the "perfect" dimension?





	No Such Thing as a Perfect World.

The cell door slams shut and Adora turns to follow Glimmer and Bow. She hasn’t said a word to Catra since she got here.

“Wait, Adora.” Catra calls out weakly.

Adora stops but doesn’t turn around. She nods to Bow and Glimmer who give her concerned yet understanding looks before glaring at Catra and leaving. Adora stays.

She turns slowly, a glare of her own set into her features.

“What?” She spits out.

The contempt in her tone makes Catra nauseous. She looks at her shackled hands.

“I…” I’m Sorry… she thinks. “You, in the portal reality… You were in the Horde. Why?”

Catra looks up, meeting Adora’s stare and she sees something. A momentary break in the facade and then steel yet again.

“Magic does mysterious things, I had no control--”

“Don’t lie!”

Adora’s face pinches in anger her lip curling in a way that Catra would usually attribute to herself, and yet again she turns away.

“I was naive and weak. That’s why.

“What does that even mean?” Catra shuffles closer to the bars, as close as her shackles will let her. She knows what it means. Desperately, “Explain it to me! It was supposed to be a perfect world so, why? You could have stayed in real life, you could have led the horde… with me.”

Adora sighs, her shoulders dropping. Catra can only see part of her face but it’s as if Adora is reliving it.

“The reason I was there wasn’t because I wanted to lead the Horde or be a force captain.”

“Say it then.” Catra implores. 

“I was there because in a perfect world, I would be with you. All I wanted was you.”

Catra sighs heavily, silent. Adora turns her gaze to hers. It’s filled with sadness, nostalgia. But it’s missing something. Hope. Catra’s heart sinks.

“But, there’s no such thing as a perfect world. And you…. I don’t want you anymore. I can’t.”

Catra tears up as Adora turns fully to the door and walks away from her.

“All I wanted was you too.” She says quietly.

Adora’s step falters. It’s miniscule, someone would only see it if they were looking for it. The door clicks shut.

Catra is left with her tears and silence and the tiniest sliver of hope.


End file.
